


Warum Ostern?

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Easter, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Post Episode: s03e08 McKay and Mrs. Miller, Season/Series 03, Talking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard versucht zu verstehen, warum McKay welches Fest mag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warum Ostern?

**Author's Note:**

> Herzlichen Dank an meine Beta Saphira!
> 
> Ein paar Wochen nach „McKay und Mrs. Miller”

Warum Ostern? 

Pairing: Sheppard/McKay  
Ostern ließ Sheppard so kalt wie der Schnee in McMurdo. Und der war arschkalt gewesen. Besonders in den endlos langen Wintermonaten.  
Er hätte gedacht, dass das bei McKay dasselbe sei. Korrektur, er hätte angenommen, dass McKay auf die Vorbereitungen zur Osterzeit genauso allergisch und aufbrausend reagieren würde, wie er das den harmlosen, kleinen, rotnasigen Elchen gegenüber getan hatte, die Anfang Dezember – Erdzeitrechnung – überall auf Atlantis aufgetaucht waren. 

Sheppard, Weir und Beckett hatten sich schon auf massenhaftes Osterhasen- und Kükenschlachten eingestellt, ja, mit einer gewissen perfiden Faszination darauf gewartet. Doch nichts dergleichen war geschehen.  
McKay hatte sich nicht widersetzt, als Katie Brown die ersten gelb blühenden Blumen, die mit viel gutem Willen eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Osterglocken hatten, auf den Tischen in der Kantine verteilt hatte. 

Als einige Küken-Girlanden den einen oder anderen Arbeitsplatz schmückten, hatte er nicht mehr als üblich herum geätzt.  
Sheppard hatte gedacht, dass das Ende der Fahnenstange endgültig erreicht sei, als dann Frühstückseier in allen Regenbogenfarben aufgetaucht waren. Doch McKay hatte lediglich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dem Küchenpersonal geredet, hatte sich vergewissert, dass sie nur unbedenkliche, natürliche Speisefarben zum Färben verwenden würden, damit sein wertvolles Gehirn nicht durch oral aufgenommene Schadstoffe geschädigt werden würde. 

John war… verunsichert. Ziemlich. Er hatte gedacht, Rodney zu kennen, war sich sicher gewesen, herausgefunden zu haben, wie der Wissenschaftler tickte. Jedenfalls ansatzweise. So weit das bei einem so komplexen Menschen wie Rodney überhaupt möglich war – selbst wenn er bereits seit einigen Wochen das Bett mit ihm teilte. Er hatte sich auf gewisse Grundcharakteristika eingestellt – und jetzt so etwas. 

Ein Benehmen, das so gar nicht in sein Rodney-Bild passte. Wo kam auf einmal diese ganze Toleranz her? Diese Bereitschaft, die kleinen Frivolitäten des Lebens zu dulden, ohne ausfallend zu werden?  
Diese Fragen ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Sicher, sie waren jetzt nicht von lebenswichtiger Wichtigkeit. Hätte ihn die sprichwörtliche Fee gefragt, ob er wissen wollte, warum Rodney nichts gegen Ostern hatte oder wo sich das nächste volle ZPM befindet, er hätte sich ohne zu Zögern für das ZPM entschieden – aber dennoch, es nagte an ihm. 

Als er seine Fragen im Laufe der Tage nicht klären konnte, stellte sich ihm die nächste: Was würde es brauchen, damit Rodney doch noch kippte? Plötzlich war bei ihm so etwas wie ein innerer Zwang dahinter, auszuloten, wo Rodneys Grenze lag. Unreif vielleicht, aber John kam nicht dagegen an.  
Eine halbe Stunde später hoffte er die Antwort zu finden. Er wollte Rodney in dessen Labor zum Mittagessen abholen und ihn mit absurden Plänen zur Ostergestaltung überhäufen. Rodney musste doch zu knacken sein!

Aber Dr. Zelenka teilte ihm mit, dass McKay vor einer halben Stunde zu einem der Puddlejumper gerufen worden sei, dessen Türmechanismus nicht mehr richtig funktionierte. Gerade als Sheppard sich überlegte, ob er im Hangar vorbeischauen sollte, betraten Lieutenant Cadman und Lieutenant Novak laut diskutierend das Labor. 

„Oh, Colonel Sheppard!“, rief Laura Cadman überrascht.  
„Suchen Sie auch Dr. McKay?“, erkundigte er sich.  
„Eh… ja“, stotterte sie, um sofort darauf: „Nein, …eigentlich heißt das nein“, zu sagen.  
„Wir hatten gehofft, dass er nicht da wäre“, fügte Novak noch hinzu.  
Statt einer weiteren Frage zog Sheppard nur auffordernd die Augenbrauen nach oben. 

„Nun, Laura hat gewettet, dass sie sich traut, diesen hier…“ Sie zog an Lauras Arm, damit die dem Colonel zeigen konnte, was sie in ihrer Hand verbarg. „…auf McKays Monitor zu setzen.“  
Auf Cadmans Hand lag ein plüschiges, kleines Fellknäuel, das bei wohlwollender Betrachtung an einen Osterhasen erinnerte. Die langen Ohren waren sein Anhaltspunkt, sonst hätte John es spontan für einen Tribble gehalten.  
„Auf Rodneys Allerheiligstes?“, fragte Sheppard sofort entsprechend geschockt nach und warf einen Blick auf McKays liebevoll gepflegten Flachbildschirm, der nur vom Meister selbst geputzt werden durfte.  
„Yep. Ich habe ein doppelseitiges Klebeband dran gemacht, so dass er halten sollte“, erklärte Cadman grinsend.  
Doppelseitiges Klebeband? John zuckte innerlich zusammen.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee“, warf Novak kopfschüttelnd ein und ihr Schluckauf machte sich wieder bemerkbar.  
John konnte ihr nur aus vollstem Herzen zustimmen.  
„Aber Laura hat mit Beckett gewettet…“ Sie zuckte die Schultern und schaute Sheppard hoffnungsvoll an. Sie erwartete wohl, dass er ein Machtwort sprechen und Cadman kraft seines Amtes von diesem Wahnsinn abbringen würde. 

Fast war der Colonel so weit es zu tun, als ihm einfiel, dass es kein besseres Mittel gäbe, um Rodneys Resistenz gegenüber diesem ganzen Zeug zu testen. Dies war die ultimative Herausforderung für Rodneys neuen, unverständlichen Schmusekurs. Deshalb musste er Novak leider enttäuschen.  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen antwortete er: „Ich würde sagen, dass Lieutenant Cadman alt genug ist, selber zu entscheiden, wann die Zeit zum Sterben reif ist.“  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um und rief in das Labor zurück: „Einen schönen Tag noch, die Damen – auch wenn es der letzte ist!“  
Über Zelenkas Lachen schloss sich hinter ihm die Tür. 

Bis zum Abend war dem Colonel kein Mord im Affekt gemeldet worden und er befürchtete bald, dass Rodney noch keine Zeit gefunden hatte an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurückzukehren.  
Deshalb winkte er McKay sofort, als er ihn mit einem voll beladenen Tablett in der Hand suchend in der Kantine stehen sah, zu sich an den Tisch.  
Er gönnte Rodney drei hastig herunter geschlungene Bissen, ehe er sich betont harmlos erkundigte: „Gibt’s was Neues?“ 

Es folgte eine äußerst ausführliche Antwort über das Türproblem im Puddlejumper, bei der kein noch so kleines Kabel unerwähnt blieb, wollte es Sheppard scheinen. Osterhasen kamen in der Erzählung nicht vor und so sah sich John am Ende der Mahlzeit zu der Frage gedrängt: „Bist du schon wieder in deinem Labor gewesen?“  
„Warum?“  
„Warum?“  
„Ja, warum willst du das wissen?“ 

Improvisationstalent war gefragt. Hektisch suchte Sheppard nach einer Antwort. „Eh… weil ich dort eventuell mein… meinen Kugelschreiber vergessen habe. Und ich wollte fragen, ob du ihn gefunden hast.“ Er hoffte nur, das klang in Rodneys Ohren nicht genauso lahm wie in seinen.  
Aber auf Rodney waren solche Feinheiten verschwendet. Er hatte nur „Kugelschreiber vergessen“ rausgehört und antwortete entsprechend.  
„Ich habe keinen Kugelschreiber gesehen. Du musst ihn woanders verloren haben.“ Er nahm den letzten Löffel seines Puddings, leckte den Löffel peinlich sauber ab und schob Tablett, Teller und Löffel von sich, in die Mitte des Tisches. 

Hatte Cadman doch noch einen Rückzieher gemacht? John runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Er hätte ihr eigentlich mehr Rückgrat zugetraut.  
Rodney fummelte in seiner Hosentasche herum und zog dann ein in Klarsichtfolie gewickeltes Schokoladen-Ei, das inzwischen in Richtung Rührei tendierte, aus der Tasche und legte es mit einem verzückten Gesichtsausdruck vor sich auf den Tisch.  
„Miko“, sagte er anerkennend und warf dem Ei einen liebevollen Blick zu.  
„Die Japanerin schenkt dir Schoko-Eier?“, erkundigte sich John erstaunt.  
„Ja. Seit ein paar Tagen legt sie mir jeden Abend, bevor sie Feierabend macht, ein Ei neben den Computer.“ 

Schoko-Eier? Sollte darin das Geheimnis für Rodneys extrem hohe Toleranzgrenze liegen? Sollte es so einfach sein? Und hatte Miko womöglich auch den Plüschhasen in Sicherheit gebracht?  
John musste es wissen. „Sind das die einzigen Sachen mit Osterbezug, die du bekommen hast?“, erkundigte er sich betont beiläufig.  
Um das Schoko-Ei herum, das Rodney mit einem Mal in den Mund gesteckt hatte, nuschelte er undeutlich: „Nein. Da war noch so ein niedlicher, kleiner Hase. Ich habe ihn Katie Brown geschenkt. Denke mal, die mag so etwas.“ 

John wäre fast vom Stuhl gekracht. Niedlicher, kleiner Hase? Hallo!? Und was war mit den putzigen, bambi-äugigen Rentieren passiert? Die hatten Bekanntschaft mit dem Abfalleimer gemacht! Rodney wurde ihm langsam immer unheimlicher. Wer weiß, was es noch alles gab, das er bisher als selbstverständlich angenommen hatte? Was, wenn solche Seiten auch im Schlafzimmer zu Tage treten würden? Für eine flüchtige Sekunde schob sich prompt ein, in schwarzes Leder gekleideter, Peitsche schwingender McKay, wie er nicht klischeehafter hätte sein können, in seine Gedanken. John fühlte sich unwohl, das konnte er nicht anders sagen. So eine harmlose Frage eröffnete auf einmal Abgründe. 

Rodney, der nichts von Johns innerem Aufruhr mitbekommen hatte, erhob sich vom Tisch und teilte ihm mit: „Ich muss noch einmal kurz kontrollieren gehen, ob die Türen jetzt funktionieren oder ob die Gesellschaft der Unfähigen, auch wohlwollend bekannt als meine Mitarbeiter, Mist gebaut hat mit dem Rest, seit ich weg war.“  
Und erst, als der Wissenschaftler sich dann auffällig im Raum umsah, ob sie auch niemand überhören könnte, sich zu John vorbeugte und flüsternd anfragte: „Kommst du heute Abend noch?“, entspannte sich John langsam wieder. Diese Unsicherheit, das war weit mehr Rodney als sein souveräner Umgang mit der Osterdekoration. 

„Ich bespreche noch mit Major Lorne den Einsatz für morgen, dann komme ich. Einverstanden?“  
Die Andeutung eines Lächelns zeigte sich auf McKays Gesicht. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf, sagte laut, viel zu laut, wollte es Sheppard scheinen: „Okay, bis morgen dann, Colonel. Gute Nacht.“  
„Bis dann, Rodney“, nickte John. Rodney war der mieseste Verschwörer, den man sich vorstellen konnte und es war ein Wunder, dass noch niemand misstrauisch geworden war. Oder er wurde mit der Atlantis-Form des „Don’t ask, don’t tell“ bedacht. Jeder wusste es, aber keiner sagte etwas. Es sollte ihm Recht sein, so lange Caldwell von diesen Vertraulichkeiten ausgespart blieb. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eine Stunde später lag er neben einem eifrig plaudernden Rodney auf dem Bett. McKay hatte tatsächlich noch einen Fehler im Vorgehen seiner Untergebenen gefunden und ließ John jetzt daran teilhaben. Der hatte gelernt, dass es besser war, den Wissenschaftler erst ausreden und mit dem offiziellen Teil abschließen zu lassen. Sonst konnte es in den unpassendsten Momenten zu den unpassendsten Bemerkungen kommen, die dann durchaus stimmungstötend sein konnten. 

Während John also den Beschwerden des Wissenschaftlers lauschte, fuhr sein Zeigefinger den Schriftzug auf Rodneys T-Shirt nach, der da verkündete, dass er, Gott sei Dank, ein Atheist sei. Sheppard grinste. McKay hatte wirklich eine merkwürdige Sammlung an T-Shirts, ein Spruch schräger als der andere. Sehr Rodney eben. 

„…dieser unfähige Zangenhalterersatz!“, beendete Rodney gerade lautstark seine Tirade. John hatte den Faden verloren, um wen es ging, aber das spielte auch kaum eine Rolle. Selbst so brillante Wissenschaftler wie Radek Zelenka sahen sich häufig genug mit ungerechtfertigten Vorwürfen konfrontiert, warum sollte es da einem bloßem Kabelträger besser gehen? 

„Na, Hauptsache, die Tür funktioniert wieder“, versuchte John, das Gespräch zu beenden.  
„Was mit Sicherheit nicht Dr. Larousses Verdienst war!“, meckerte Rodney.  
„Nein, deins. Ich weiß“, lachte Sheppard.  
„Zelenka hatte auch einen Anteil daran“, gestand Rodney nicht allzu laut und reichlich widerstrebend ein.  
John nutzte den kurzen Moment der Ruhe. „Rodney?“ 

Er stützte seinen Kopf mit seiner linken Hand ab, so dass er genügend Bewegungsfreiheit hatte, seine rechte Hand unter Rodneys T-Shirt gleiten zu lassen. Er liebte Rodneys spärlich behaarte Brust, die Sensibilität von Rodneys Brustwarzen faszinierte ihn stets aufs Neue.  
„Hmm?“ Rodney hatte bei diesem ersten Kontakt von Haut auf Haut die Augen geschlossen. 

„Noch mal zu den Schoko-Eiern…“ Johns Zeigefinger strich über die linke Brustwarze und wie erwartet reagierte sie sofort und wurde hart.  
„Hmm. Was ist damit?“ Rodney reckte sich Johns streichelndem Zeigefinger entgegen, der seinen Körper von dieser Stelle aus in konzentrischen Kreisen mit kleinen, prickelnden Entladungen überschwemmte. Besonders die raue Stelle, neben dem Nagel, ließ ihn leise seufzen. 

Plötzlich kam ihm ein erschreckender Gedanke. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte Sheppard herausfordernd an. „Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee Miko zu sagen, dass die ab jetzt an dich gehen!“, rief er alarmiert.  
„Irgendwo hört selbst die beste Freundschaft auf?“, stichelte Sheppard und ließ seine Hand tiefer gleiten, bis sie in kleinen Kreisen über Rodneys nackten Bauch strichen. 

Das wollte Rodney jetzt nicht gerade unterschreiben, dafür fühlte sich die Hand auch an dieser Stelle viel zu gut an. Er überlegte, wie er das am diplomatischsten rüberbrächte, dass die Schoko-Eier dennoch tabu waren.  
Als John bei seinen kreisförmigen Bewegung einen Finger ein paar Zentimeter unter den Bund von Rodneys Hose gleiten ließ, fiel diesem eine passende, salomonische Antwort ein. „Ich würde dich mal beißen lassen“, meinte er großzügig  
„Welch eine Ehre!“ Sheppard konnte das Lachen nicht aus seiner Antwort verbannen.  
„Doch wirklich“, versicherte Rodney noch einmal, als wäre das ein noch nie da gewesenes Entgegenkommen. Er zog ein wenig seinen Bauch ein, damit Sheppards Hand etwas tiefer gleiten konnte. "Die Hand auf dem Bauch ist schon nicht schlecht, etwas weiter unten aber wäre sie noch besser." 

John tat ihm den Gefallen und schob seine Finger etwas tiefer. Die Kuppe seines Mittelfingers stieß gegen Rodneys erwachendes Glied und stupste zwei, drei Mal dagegen.  
Gleichzeitig nahm John seinen Gesprächsfaden wieder auf. „Was ich eigentlich wissen wollte ist: Warum reagierst du auf Weihnachten so allergisch, bei Ostern aber nicht?“  
„Ich reagiere doch nicht allergisch“, wehrte Rodney ab, öffnete den Knopf an seiner Hose und zog den Reißverschluss runter. Himmel, war Sheppard heute Abend langsam.  
„Ich meine, wenn das alles eine Frage des Essens ist – zu Weihnachten gibt es doch sogar mehr und bessere Sachen“, ließ Sheppard nicht locker, während er sich aufsetzte, sich zwischen Rodneys Beine kniete und dessen Hose herunterzog. 

Rodney hob seine Hüften an, um den Vorgang zu erleichtern und erwiderte betont leichthin: „Muss es für alles eine logische Erklärung geben?“  
„Das fragst ausgerechnet du?“, rief Sheppard erstaunt. Er hockte sich auf die Fersen und schaute auf seinen Freund herunter, der die Hände unter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte und ebenso musternd zu ihm aufschaute. 

Rodneys bestrumpfter Fuß strich über Johns Oberschenkel und dazu meinte er anklagend: „Können wir zum eigentlichen Zweck dieses Treffens kommen? Ich dachte, du wolltest Sex haben? Sonst kann ich auch zu Heightmeyer gehen.“  
„Himmel, Rodney! Sei doch nicht immer so prosaisch! Auch Männer können im Bett mal reden! Da spricht nichts gegen“, wehrte sich Sheppard. Er hielt Rodneys streichelndes Bein fest und zog die Socke aus. Ohne Aufforderung streckte Rodney ihm auch seinen zweiten Fuß hin. 

„Warum trägst du einen blauen und einen braunen Strumpf?“, fragte Sheppard momentan abgelenkt.  
„Vielleicht weil ich heute morgen – oder sollte ich lieber sagen: noch fast mitten in der Nacht? – geweckt worden bin, weil die Diensthabenden sich nicht sicher waren, was sie da auf dem Bildschirm hatten? Und was sich, wie du ja selbst weißt, nachher als eine Fehljustierung herausgestellt hat, weil das eine Dummhirn seinen Kuchen auf der Tastatur abgestellt hatte“, rechtfertigte sich Rodney sarkastisch. 

„Gutes Argument“, beschwichtigte ihn Sheppard und streichelte zur Unterstützung seiner Friedensabsicht mit seiner Hand über Rodneys Knöchel.  
Rodneys Fuß glitt über Johns Oberschenkel auf Sheppards Schoß und begann über den Stoff zu reiben, aufmerksam darauf bedacht, bei John eine Reaktion hervorzurufen. 

Als so gar nichts geschah, seufzte er laut auf. „Was ist mit dir, John? Willst du wirklich reden?“ Er fragte das in einem Tonfall, als wäre es höchst ekelhaft und völlig abwegig. Vor allem passte ihm das schlechte Timing nicht. Sie hatten so wenig gemeinsame Zeit, da konnte man sie auch besser nutzen. Reden konnte man auch auf den ellenlangen Fußmärschen vom Jumper zu den Ansiedlungen, die sie besuchten. Denn obwohl John den Jumper tarnen konnte, parkte er stets so, dass für sie immer noch ein gesunder Fußmarsch heraussprang. Rodney hatte sich schon oft darüber gewundert. 

Wenn er also schon mal den Dienstplan so lange gedreht und geschoben hatte, dass sie zusammen einen Abend frei hatten, kein Wraith in der Umlaufbahn und kein absolut unfähiger Mensch an den Kontrollbildschirmen war, dann sollte man das, Rodneys Meinung nach, auch ein bisschen mehr zu schätzen wissen. Er rieb noch einmal mit seinem Fuß gegen den Reißverschluss von Johns Jeans. 

Immer noch nichts.  
Rodney seufzte. 

John legte seine Hand über Rodneys Fuß und hielt ihn für einen Augenblick still. Es war ihm bewusst, dass er Rodney hier ganz schön bedrängte. Aber er war jemand, der in manchen Dingen für klare Linien war, der gerne wusste, woran er war und der ungelöste Sachen manchmal schlecht ruhen lassen konnte. Jedenfalls keine, die außerdienstlich waren. Bei organisatorischen, berufsmäßigen Dingen lag seine Hemmschwelle deutlich höher. Da erledigte sich vieles auch durch Zuwarten.

„Es gibt da eine Sache, die ich nicht verstehe…“  
Wie vorauszusehen, unterbrach ihn Rodney mit einem deutlich gemurmelten: „Nur eine?“  
Sheppard ließ sich jedoch nicht ablenken und fuhr fort: „Warum diese Nachsichtigkeit gegenüber allem, was mit Ostern zusammenhängt? Warum… ich meine, der Hase auf dem Bildschirm, hat der dich denn gar nicht gestört?“  
„Der war doch…“  
„Wenn du noch einmal `niedlich´ sagst, hast du morgen sofort einen Termin bei Heightmeyer!“, drohte ihm Sheppard und gab ihm einen warnenden Klaps auf sein Bein.

„Ich wollte `harmlos´ sagen“, erwiderte Rodney mit einem Blick, der ihn Lügen strafte.  
„Also?“, ließ Sheppard nicht locker.  
„Ach verdammt, John!“, schimpfte Rodney. „Wenn ich heute noch Sex mit dir will, muss ich erst eine Therapiesitzung über mich ergehen lassen?“  
„Nur diese eine Frage, Rodney.“  
„Warum?“  
„Weil es mir keine Ruhe lässt.“ 

Er krabbelte von dort wo er saß so auf dem Bett nach oben, so dass er wieder neben Rodney zu liegen kam. Er ließ seine Hand über Rodneys Arm gleiten und fügte leiser hinzu: „Es passt nicht in mein Bild von dir.“  
„Das da lautet: McKay hasst Feiertage?“, fragte Rodney perplex.  
„So in etwa“, gestand Sheppard. „Nun?“  
„Du bist lästiger und klebriger als der Schleim der venadonischen Schleimmäuse“, schimpfte Rodney. 

Da es Sheppard gewesen war, der in eine ihrer Exkrement-Lachen getreten war, aus der sie ihn nur mit vereinten Kräften hatten befreien können, beschwerte der sich prompt mit einem: „Hey!“  
Dann änderte er seine Taktik, legte seine Hand über Rodneys Penis, drückte sanft zu und versprach: „Wir können in fünf Minuten beim Sex sein, wenn du mir die Frage beantwortest.“  
„Ha! Wenn ich damit fertig bin, habe ich keine Lust mehr auf Sex!“, stieß Rodney halb zornig, halb um einen Scherz bemüht, hervor. 

John, der merkte, dass Rodneys Panzer langsam durchlässiger wurde, versprach: „Keine Sorge, ich werde auch nicht lachen.“ Er hatte die Vermutung, dass Rodneys Abneigung vielleicht auf eine Situation zurückzuführen war, bei der ihn jemand lächerlich gemacht hatte, oder er sich mit seiner Ungeschicklichkeit selbst in eine unhaltbare Position manövriert hatte. Deshalb der Widerwille, darüber zu reden. 

Johns Worte schienen Rodney jedoch noch mehr zu ernüchtern, denn er entzog sich der Hand auf seinem Schoß, setzte sich im Bett auf, lehnte sich an die Rückwand, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und begann: „Jeannie und ich haben in dieser Beziehung die gleiche Vorliebe für Ostern – oder Abneigung gegen Weihnachten, wie du willst. Kann natürlich sein, dass sich das für sie inzwischen geändert hat mit Madison und … Ka… Ka… Kebab?… Nein…“. Er suchte mit gerunzelten Brauen den Namen seines Schwagers und John half ihm lachend mit „ Kaleb“ aus. 

„Richtig! Danke. Keine Ahnung, wie man seinem Sohn einen Namen geben kann, der an einen Fleischspieß erinnert. Aber wie dem auch sein, vielleicht ist es für Jeannie jetzt anders. Aber früher, da bedeutete Weihnachten Stress pur. Jeannie und ich, wir hatten beide, jedes Jahr aufs Neue, hohe Erwartungen an das Fest der Liebe und der“, Rodney betonte bösartig und überdeutlich jede einzelne Silbe des letzten Worts, „Familienseligkeit.“

John rutschte so, dass er eine Hand auf Rodneys Oberschenkel legen konnte, bewegte die Hand aber nicht, wollte Rodney nur zeigen, dass er nicht ganz allein war in der Sache.

„Unsere Eltern waren nicht dafür gemacht, drei, vier Tage aufeinander zu hocken, mit zwei Kindern, die nicht einmal für ein paar Stunden in die Schule mussten und so gab es Zank. Wieder und wieder. Mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit.“  
„Und Ostern?“ Warum sollte es an `diesen´ Feiertagen anders sein? John sah wenig Sinn in so einer Differenzierung.  
„Ostern wurden meine Schwester und ich zu einer Tante nach Florida verfrachtet. Eine kinderlose Schwester meines Vaters, die uns maßlos verwöhnte, uns jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas. Du hattest noch nicht „Chemiebaukasten“ gesagt, da stand er auch schon vor dir auf dem Tisch.“  
„Klingt gut“, sagte John vorsichtig und hoffte, dass nicht noch ein dickes Ende nachkommen würde. 

Rodney fuhr fort: „Tante Elly kaufte alles, was wir wollten, machte alles, was wir wollten und fuhr mit uns überall hin, wohin wir wollten. Bush Gardens, Disneyland, die Everglades, Cape Caneveral – wir haben alles mit ihr besichtigt.“  
„Bush Gardens ist doch ein Tierpark, oder nicht?“, warf Sheppard erstaunt ein. „Du und Tiere?“  
Fast entschuldigend und mit einem schiefen Grinsen erwiderte Rodney: „Jeannie war in den ersten Jahren noch sehr jung. Sechs oder sieben. Und sie hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, ob sie sich mehr für Physik oder Viecher interessierte.“  
„Die Physik hat gewonnen.“  
„Ja.“

Beide mussten an den kurzen Aufenthalt von Rodneys Schwester auf Atlantis denken, auch wenn das Experiment leider nicht ganz wie gewünscht geklappt hatte. Aber ohne Jeannies Liebe zur Physik hätte es niemals stattgefunden.  
„Ich glaube, ich beginne zu verstehen“, nickte Sheppard. 

Rodney, der bisher in den Raum gesprochen hatte, ohne John anzusehen, wandte sich jetzt dem anderen Mann zu. „Diese Tage über Ostern… uh… ich glaube, das sind jeweils die… äh…glücklichsten Tage des Jahres gewesen.“  
Rodney rutschte unruhig hin und her und John sah ihm an, wie unwohl er sich fühlte, so ein Geständnis zu machen, so viel aus seiner Jugend und von sich selbst preis zu geben. 

Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Rodney in betont forschem Tonfall fort: „Bisher jedenfalls. Aber du hast mir für diesen Seelenstriptease ja eine Belohnung versprochen.“ Er nahm Johns Hand und zog sie wieder auf seinen Schoß. 

Wie Rodney vorausgesagt hatte, war seine Erregung in den vergangenen Minuten deutlich abgeklungen, dennoch rieb er sich gegen Johns Hand.  
John hätte gerne noch weiter gefragt, noch ein paar Einblicke mehr in eine Kindheit erhalten, von der Rodney immer nur winzige Fitzelchen ans Tageslicht ließ. Ja, fast hatte ihm Jeannie ein komplexeres Bild ihres Bruders geliefert als dieser selbst. Aber er hatte um die Beantwortung einer Frage gebeten und das hatte Rodney gemacht. Das musste reichen für heute. So nahm er Rodneys letzten Satz noch einmal auf: „Bisher.“ 

Er hakte seine Finger in Rodneys Slip und zog ihn bis zu den Knien herunter, dann beugte John sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf Rodneys schlaffes Glied. „Aber nur bisher. Ich werde das jetzt ändern.“ Es war ihm absolut ernst damit, auch wenn seine Antwort jetzt sehr flapsig klang. John wusste, an manchen Abenden – glücklicherweise an den meisten Abenden – hatte er die Gabe, Rodney Atlantis, seine Vergangenheit und alles andere vergessen zu lassen. Er würde alles daransetzen, dass heute wieder einer davon war. Er umfing Rodneys kleines, schrumpeliges Glied mit seinen Lippen und machte sich an die Arbeit. 

Rodney legte seinen Hände auf Johns Kopf, glitt mit seinen Fingern in Johns Haare und drückte Sheppards Gesicht ganz sanft gegen seinen Unterkörper. Sofort umflutete ihn wieder das Wärmegefühl, das nur John in ihm hervorzurufen wusste. Doch bevor er sich ganz in diese Gefühle fallen ließ, musste er noch einen Satz loswerden. 

Flüsternd und weit davon entfernt befehlend zu klingen, da das Verlangen seine Stimme bereits brüchig werden ließ, wisperte er noch: „Streng dich an, denn schließlich war Ostern bisher mein Lieblingsfest.“

\---------ENDE--------

©Antares, März 2007 


End file.
